


a million dreams

by stanlons



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlons/pseuds/stanlons
Summary: Elle and Allie get a little too drunk at New Hams first New Years.





	a million dreams

**Author's Note:**

> dt: @ellesboo on twitter

Nobody thought New Ham would make it to their first Thanksgiving, nor their first Christmas. Yet here they were in the middle  
of a cold, harsh, Connecticut winter, counting down to the New Year.

A Smirnoff Ice sat in Allie’s hand as she talked to Will, half gone. The New Years party was taking place at the church, of course, and Bean was at the front playing music. Luckily, she had compiled the music everyone had downloaded and found something better than prom.

For tonight, everything was happy. Allie didn’t care about any of her duties as Mayor, she just wanted to get really fucked up.

“This tastes really good,” Allie shouted over the music to Gordie, who sat next to Will on one of the pews. Her stomach was already quite warm, and she was never one to tolerate her alcohol too well. The smell of sweat and vodka in the air was enough to make her eyes water. Cups strewn everywhere, people dancing and yelling. Yet her eyes always landed on one place, and one place only.

Elle Tomkins stood across the church, finally letting go for one night. She had a coke and rum in her hand, her phone in the other as she was caught in conversation with Becca and Kelly. The subtle lights of the building made her skin gleam as it glossed over from the humidity.

If it weren’t for the alcohol in her system, she wouldn’t be this comfortable with talking to people, nor would she be confident in the light pink dress she was wearing. And now she was letting Kelly drag her into the middle of the circle of dancing teens, and trying her best to ignore Allie’s staring.

It’s hard to mark the moment when Elle first realized she had a crush on the Pressman girl. Maybe it was back in high school, when she would sit in the back of english class and day dream about the blonde curls and dewy skin. Or maybe it was when everything went to shit, and she realized how smart she truly was. How powerful she could be. It was hard to tell.

For Allie, it was crystal clear. She remembered walking down the hallway with Cassandra, the week before the play and saw her. When she was sitting on the bench near the math rooms with her earbuds in, eyes closed and her head pressed against the wall. Her cheeks were red and she had her leotard on under her jeans, having just gotten out of early morning dance practice in the schools studio. And she pressed her thin hand against her face,  
opened her eyes and Allie near melted into the floor. Because of course she had seen Elle Tomkins before, but after that moment she couldn’t forget about her.

Being gay in West Ham was a serial offense. It was a religious, prestigious town where everything was set into place, so being anything other than heterosexual was a problem that needed to be fixed. In New Ham, you could be anything you wanted to be. Who was going to judge? Sure, kids could be cruel, but not as cruel as their parents could be. No matter the facts, Allie still didn’t have a label on herself, and that bothered her.

Maybe that’s why she asked Elle if she wanted to dance.

“I am dancing,” Elle chuckled, pale face turned pink from both the heat and the alcohol. She slightly swayed to the rhythm of “All of the Lights” by Kanye West, slowing as she looked at the person in front of her.

“With me.” The hint was hard to ignore, seeing as everyone in New Ham was drunk and there were multiple couples dancing with each  
other.

Elle furrowed her brows, “but why?”

“Because I want you to,” Allie stated, taking another swig from her bottle and holding out her hand. Elle hesitates for a second, before finding herself with her hips pressed against another.

The feeling was like euphoria, in the sense that all of her anxieties were washed away. Maybe it was just for a second, but in that moment Elle felt like she was floating. They danced for a while, giggling like schoolgirls and a few people glanced weirdly.

A hand traced its way around Elle’s neck, fingers wrapping around the few pieces of blonde hair that escaped from her ponytail. “Do you wanna go home?” Allie asked, lightly tugging on the strands.

“Sure, yeah, sure,” she nodded, trying her best to ask normal, even though Allie fucking Pressman had her hair wrapped around her fingers in the middle of the New Years Party. “We’re gonna miss the countdown.”

“Do you care?”

“Not at all.”

The tipsy girls took their time getting back to the residence, and Grizz was sitting outside on the steps when they arrived. Allie presses a finger to her lips, signifying the secret. The soft boy nodded warmly, opening the door for them and closing it was they walked in.

The stairs seemed to be a struggle, Allie giggling as Elle tripped up a few on her way to the room she was looking for. Elle’s anxieties came back as she sat on the bed.

Blacked out drunk, sweaty and absolutely ready for whatever was about to happen, Elle’s mind wouldn’t shut up about how wrong it feels. “Are you okay with this?” Allie asks, hand sliding across her back and up to the nape of her neck.

A nod, and their lips meet. Elle tastes of honey and mint, while Allie tastes of butterscotch and strawberry Smirnoff. The bed welcomes them with a creak as they land, Elle first on the mattress. The way that her hands are roaming, you’d think Allie has done this a million times over. Spoiler alert, she hadn’t.

When her lips travel to Elle’s jawline, you can hear the firecrackers go off, and it’s the perfect way to enter the new year. New Ham, Year One, and Allie finally had the courage to do what she had been wanting to for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my on twt!! @elletcmkins


End file.
